


had to get built

by verulam (krynon)



Series: Venom Shortfic [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ??????, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krynon/pseuds/verulam
Summary: “Mm,” Eddie says again.  Checked out, un-present. Venom was all around him, spread thick across his body and holding him in a way that seems bizarrely close.***And Venom is trying desperately to calm his heart down, and Eddie never did ask how that worked, never did ask if Venom was looking at some great fucking play-set, toys strewn around the floor and if you pressed this button the human goes-***A snippet.





	had to get built

It rises out of him, acrid, stinging. The first time it happens it is not quite beyond painful but as close to it as he’d ever experienced. He is not sure how much of that is the fact that it’s _new.  Relatively_ new but new nonetheless.  

New is the word for it, because he slips into this weird-state, the kind of mode-of-being that meant he was checked out. It’s not that he’s never _checked out_ before, it’s more that suddenly he’s a stranger in his own brain, because it’s not _his_ brain anymore. It’s _theirs._

He picks up the rules of the game pretty quickly. Venom spoke when Venom was out, and Eddie spoke when it was- just him.

“ **When Eddie was out.** _”_ Venom corrects. “ **We are never _just one.”_**

“Mm,” Eddie mumbles, “Sure.”

Venom purrs around him and convulses, rippling up and down his arms.

“ **It is funny,** ” Venom says. “ **We used to be losers,** ” he says. “ **And now we are one.”**

And Eddie’s not quite sure that worked as a point, because surely being a loser and also being together was possible, and the phrasing implied that they were just losers but-

**“Not _together_ , Eddie. As one.”**

“Mm,” Eddie says again.  Checked out, un-present. Venom was all around him, spread thick across his body and holding him in a way that seems bizarrely close.

 **“Eddie,** ” Venom purrs. “ **Are…”**

Eddie blinks, eyelids fluttering. Then he shuts his eyes. Lets it happen. His mind doesn’t seem to pay attention to the fact that his mouth was unwilling to cooperate. His brain whirrs, a million miles a minute, even as he feels his body relax.

 It’s not been long since Venom had found his way back. Not been long since they’d found each other in the _first place,_ either. Not even that long since- since Carlton Drake.

 **“Now that guy was a loser.** ” Venom butts in.

“Mm,” he responds. His eyes are shut and he can feel himself clenching his fists, feel himself playing with the ring he still wore. His eyes scrunch up, his brows squeeze together and he feels abruptly, like he doesn’t quite know what he’s doing-

And there is this thing within him he hadn’t noticed before, it is snarling _,_ and Venom’s noises reverberate across it in a way that makes it itch.

“Feels-” he starts, and doesn’t finish.

It aches and twists and he doesn’t quite know what this is, what’s brought this on, because Venom was not _that_ new, they’d been- 

They’d been together-

His heart feels like it’s stalling, tripping triplets out into his rib cage where Venom is only just registering the aggravation, the sweating, and tremble-tap of his fingers against his ring-

And Venom is trying desperately to calm his heart down, and Eddie never did ask how that worked, never did ask if Venom was looking at some great fucking play-set, toys strewn around the floor and if you pressed _this_ button the human _goes_ -

 Bizarrely, abruptly, he feels Venom twist in his head. If he’s talking Eddie doesn’t notice. It’s all about this- this acrid, stinging, desperate soar of his gut as if he’s on a rollercoaster; this clinging revulsion pouring sweat from his skin and the-

 Venom appears in front of him, pouring forth from his shoulders. He drops the body weight that had been sitting all over him, and then it’s just Eddie shaking back and forth and a _fucking alien parasite talking to him-_

“ **Eddie.** ” Venom says, and it’s phrased as a statement and not a question but it’s questioning anyway, and Eddie notices his teeth in a way that he hasn’t since the very first time, he thinks _god_ , those are _our_ teeth-

 “ **Snap out of it!** ” Venom hisses. Desperate. Eddie’s heartbeat is normal again: but he doesn’t feel calmer; but his body still twitches him back and forth; but his brain is still racing and Venom is narrowing his eyes and then twitching back and forth with him- 

“ ** _Eddie-”_** roars Venom, and Eddie hadn’t realised his eyes were shut but before he can even register whatever it meant that he’d noticed _Venom’s_ body before his own, he screams and it comes out wordless.

Venom blinks back and then sways, hanging in air. “ **Eddie,** ” he says. And then it’s clear that he’s rifling through brain chemistry again, because the twitching stops and although his brain is- 

Fast, that’s the word. He’s _fast,_ and Venom says, “ **oh,** ” before Eddie even gets the words out-

“ _Ask me before you-”_

His head splits into pain, suddenly. Overclocked. Overloaded. Overcharged. Like the way old batteries used to work, he thinks and grits his teeth. Like the way you could charge them too much, and fuck ‘em up so bad they just wouldn’t work anymore.

He heaves a breath. “Ask me,” he pants and notes that at some point his hands had clenched onto the kitchen counter and didn’t appear to be letting go. “Ask me before you just-“ 

He bites his tongue when his teeth chatter. “Ask me before you fuck with my brain, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, I'm still trying to get my Eddie down for a bigger fic that I'm planning. You can find me on Twitter, at [ verulamfic ](https://twitter.com/verulamfic) or on Tumblr, also at [verualmfic.](https://verulamfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
